Minor characters
This article is a list of minor characters that appear in the Metal Gear series. Canon characters Charlie Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Charlie was a Sikorsky HH-64 Dragoon helicopter pilot who extracted Solid Snake and Holly White from Zanzibar Land, at the conclusion of Operation Intrude F014. He was originally supposed to also pick up Dr. Kio Marv as part of the operation, but a change of plans occured after the mission became more complicated and resulted in Marv's death. Charlie ended up running late to pick up Snake and Holly at the extraction point, which resulted in their being surrounded by Zanzibar Land forces and nearly getting killed, with him being 10 kilometers away when Snake arrived at the recovery point. He eventually managed to arrive at the last possible second and used the Dragoon's .65 machinegun turrets to wipe out the Zanzibar Land soldiers surrounding Snake and Holly. When Snake points out Charlie's tardiness, Charlie apologized and jokingly claimed that he "didn't want to disturb you two lovebirds and Holly!" Behind the scenes Because his portrait was reused from Snake's Number One Fan (Gray Fox contacting Snake anonymously), he also has the same radio frequency as Snake's Number One Fan. Children in Zanzibar Land Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake The children in Zanzibar Land were war orphans from around the world. They were saved by Big Boss, who intended to train and put them in the battlefield. Some of the children that Solid Snake encountered give him valuable information. Behind the scenes The children in Zanzibar Land, as well as Big Boss's plans to train them, were omitted in the Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake summary of the Previous Operations section of Metal Gear Solid and its remake, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. In addition, in both the original and re-released versions of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, the player is actually able to kill the children though the player is penalized with loss of health if they kills a child. John F. Kennedy Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ''(mentioned only) The 35th president of the United States of America and the first and only Catholic President. He was also one of the few Presidents in the 20th century to not have any previous ties with the Philosophers, something the CIA used to their advantage when trying to discredit The Boss.EVA's tapes Kennedy had Cuban Exiles try to retake Cuba in what is known as the The Bay of Pigs Invasion, but he ultimately failed due to holding back their air support. Kennedy agreed to hand over Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov to the Soviets if they would pull out of Cuba, during the Cuban Missile Crisis. As a result, the Philosophers lost faith in him. He was assassinated on November 22nd, 1963, and was succeeded by Lyndon B. Johnson. Leonid Brezhnev '''Appearances:' Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater''Brezhnev has no actual appearance in ''Metal Gear Solid 3, however, Colonel Volgin was supported by Brezhnev, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the Russian government. (mentioned only) Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1982. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev and his co-conspirator Aleksei Kosygin were still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev. However, with the majority of the Philosophers' Legacy out of the Soviet Union's hands, Brezhnev led the country through a period of economic stagnation. As a direct result of both his coming into power as well as the economic stagnation, resulted in him promoting the SALT talks, as well as forcing various Soviet soldiers and personnel to stay on the San Hieronymo Peninsula in order to make it seem as though they were out of control soldiers if the base was ever discovered. This Brezhnev Stagnation, followed by the massive cost of the 1979 Invasion of Afghanistan, eventually formed the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. Brezhnev died of a heart attack in 1982. Aleksei Kosygin Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater''Like Brezhnev, Kosygin has no actual appearance in ''Metal Gear Solid 3, however, Colonel Volgin was supported by Kosygin, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the current Russian regime. (mentioned only) A co-Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1980. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev and his co-conspirator Leonid Brezhnev were still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev. Kosygin died of health complications in 1980, two years before his co-conspirator. Richard Nixon Appearances: Metal Gear Solid novelization (as "Mr. President") Biography The 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) and the only person to resign from the Presidency. He was the first U.S. President that the Patriots had control over, since they were formed in early 1970s, after the FOX Unit's rebellion. Nixon was also involved in the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty talks Leonid Brezhnev was promoting, which was one of the reasons the Soviet base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was abandoned so the Soviets could go along with the deal without the United States ever knowing about the base. Nixon resigned in 1974, after his involvement in the Watergate Scandal was exposed by an FBI agent known as Deepthroat (a codename a familiar face would use in 2005). Nixon died of a stroke in 1994. Behind the scenes President Nixon's presumed appearance in the Metal Gear series was the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson. The novel mentions a nameless gray haired U.S. President attending a meeting with Dr. Clark and the U.S. Army General in 1972 to oversee the success of the Les Enfant Terrible project, which his predecessor Lyndon B. Johnson had started. At the 2009 Tokyo Game Show's showing of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Hideo Kojima implied in his speech about the game that one of the events in 1974, Nixon's resignation from the Presidency, would factor into the events of the game. However, nothing relating to Nixon's resignation was identified in the final version. Gerald Ford Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only, as "the President") The 38th President of the United States (1974-1977), Gerald Ford succeeded Richard Nixon when he resigned from office as a result of the Watergate Scandal. One of his first acts, and one of the most controversial, during his run as President was granting a pardon to the Nixon administration. During his first few months in office, Ford went over to Vladivostok to meet with Leonid Brezhnev for the SALT II talks, spanning from November 21st to November 24th of that year. Hot Coldman used this to his advantage when conducting the Peace Walker project, as when he activated Peace Walker, most of the White House cabinet couldn't make the decision to make a nuclear strike due to their being in Vladivostok, forcing the military chain of command to make the decision as to whether to fire a retalitory strike thanks to false data supplied by Peace Walker to NORAD. Ford died of natural causes in 2006. EVA (NSA codebreaker) Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (mentioned only) A former NSA codebreaker who, along with ADAM, defected to the Soviet Union in September 1960.ADAM and EVA's defection is based on a real life incident. His identity was stolen by a Chinese spy during the events of Operation Snake Eater. Behind the scenes ADAM and EVA's defection is based on a real life incident. Whether EVA, like ADAM, had actually faked his defection and continued to serve America by the CIA or truly defected was never specified. Naomi Hunter (original) Appearances: Metal Gear Solid (mentioned only) Dr. Naomi Hunter had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior to the Shadow Moses Incident. After her disappearence, her identity was stolen by the foster sister of Gray Fox. Liquid Snake's Pentagon spy Appearances: Metal Gear Solid (mentioned only) This unnamed person worked within the U.S. Department of Defense and was also an informant for Liquid Snake. He was never seen in person but Liquid mentioned him to Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, referring to him as "a spy in the Pentagon." He told Liquid of the DIA's FOXDIE and that Dr. Naomi Hunter had made some alterations to the virus' program, though no one knew how or why. This person may also have been the one who supplied Liquid the information about Jim Houseman's plans to blow away Shadow Moses with a bunker piercing nuclear warhead after Metal Gear REX was defeated, as Liquid seemed to know about this and hint to Snake that this was what will happen prior to the fight on top of REX. KGB Chief Director (1960s) Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Biography After Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot spoke with the KGB Chief Director on the phone, regarding The Boss's death and the destruction of Groznyj Grad and the Granin research facility. The Director was disappointed that the facilities had been destroyed but Ocelot insisted that they were necessary sacrifices. Ocelot then assured him that Krushchev was finished and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Ocelot also suggested to the Director that they could use their knowledge on the events of both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater to blackmail America in future negotiations. Behind the scenes Though his name was not mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3, the real-life KGB Director in 1964 (Vladimir Yefimovich Semichastny) did indeed participate in the ousting of Krushchev. Admiral Boorda Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned only, as "Chief of Naval Operations") Admiral Boorda was the 25th Chief of Naval Operations. He oversaw the development of the Arsenal Ship Project, until his unexpected death in May 1996, prior to the Phase II design. The project was then cancelled, freeing up the Pentagon's Black Budget, and allowing the development of Metal Gear REX to proceed undelayed. Though the CNO's death was officially ruled as suicide, rumors to the contrary circulated at the time.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko. Boris Volgin Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (mentioned only) Boris VolginThe name "Boris" is never mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3, but it is implied due to Volgin's patronymic middle name (Borisovitch = Son of Boris). was the father of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, who illegally inherited the Philosopher's Legacy during World War II from his money-laundering business. After his death, the Legacy was inherited by his son illegally. Behind the scenes The Directors Commentary stated that it was originally intended that Boris Volgin was murdered by Colonel Volgin, and consequentally, Volgin inherited the Philosopher's Legacy as a result (explaining how Volgin inherited the Legacy illegally). However, the still of Volgin killing his father that were to be used in the scene where Granin explains the Philosopher's Legacy to Snake was cut from the final version.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary3.html Julie Danziger Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned only) The mother of Emma Emmerich.Rosemary: "Danziger is Emma's mother's maiden name, but she prefers Emmerich."Otacon: I haven't seen her since that day... but yes, I think so. I got a letter from Julie, her mother, after they moved back to England. She was married to Huey Emmerich while secretly having an affair with Huey's son, Hal, which later caused Huey to commit suicide when he learned of the affair. After Huey's death, Julie moved back to England with Emma and married a businessman named Robinson, who allegedly assaulted Emma. Despite moving back, Hal and Julie remained in contact by letters, to which she also told Hal about Emma's Aquaphobia, which was severe enough to prevent Emma from even wearing a bathing suit. Steve Appearances: Metal Gear The elder brother of Outer Heaven Resistance member Diane. Although a member of the resistance himself, he did not share the same enthusiasm as his younger sister and only participated out of necessity. He answered three of Solid Snake's radio calls, the first time when Snake received Diane's frequency number, and later when he fought Shotmaker and Fire Trooper. He also grew more and more annoyed whenever Snake tried to contact Diane in regards to advice to defeating certain bosses. Former FSLN Comandante Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) A former Sandinista Comandante, he was the father of Amanda Valenciano Libre and Chico Libre. He witnessed Augusto César Sandino's exploits as a young boy, and thus often passed on stories of him, and how he was eventually assassinated by the Somoza regime. He fought alongside Sandino during his revolution, but then retired, married, and had children. However, some Sandinista students came to his house and, although he didn't officially join, he did help them escape from la Guardia. However, it came at the cost of la Guardia barging into his house and interrogating him, trashing his house. He still kept quiet, but his wife left him, having been fed up. In 1973, he escaped with the Sandinista students over the mountainous border of Costa Rica after they were driven out by la Guardia. However, he attempted to hide it from his children as he did not wish for them to get hurt. Despite this, Amanda and Chico joined his FSLN unit. Later, he was contacted by the KGB, offering to help back their revolution. He ultimately agreed, although Amanda notes that it was a very hard decision for him to make. He also, as part of allowing the KGB to back their revolution, he and his men also had to operate a drug purification plant supplied by the KGB to smuggle and sell drugs to the United States in an effort to gain the funds for their revolution, something that they were ashamed of. He was killed a year later by the Peace Sentinels. Behind the scenes Design sketches included in a promotional art booklet for Peace Walker, on Chico's page, indicated that the former FSLN Commandante had brown hair. Drago Pettrovich Madnar double Appearances: Metal Gear The Drago Pettrovich Madnar double was an imposter posing as the real Dr. Madnar during Operation Intrude N313. The Outer Heaven personnel anticipated that Solid Snake would most likely attempt to track down Dr. Madnar in the second building's basement, so they replaced him with a decoy double while they transferred him to the second floor. Snake attempted to free him, thinking that he was Dr. Madnar. However, he revealed the ruse and activated a pit trap beneath him and fell to his death, hoping to take Snake with him. Snake managed to evade the trap, however. The Boss's sleeper agent Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) The Boss's sleeper agent was a formerly CIA-employed sleeper agent that America placed in the Soviet Union. Due to The Boss's efforts in trying to prevent a nuclear war by communicating and negotiating to Moscow insurgents, America planted him within the OKB-1 design bureau, where he sent massive amounts of technical data to NASA about various Soviet projects for them to sabotage or destroy. By 1960, however, most of his paycheck was cut out by the CIA and pocketed. Seeing that the decreased amount was not enough for him to risk his life over, he defected completely to the Soviet Union. In addition, he also attempted to send forged documents about the Sputnik V, although The Boss noticed an inconsistency in the document, namely the fact that there was a strange tube within the Sputnik V design plans. Two years later, The Boss found out that The Sorrow was the one who turned her sleeper agent against her, although The Sorrow did not know that she was the one who planted the spy. Jennifer's brother Appearances: Metal Gear He was among the soldiers captured at the onset of the Outer Heaven Uprising, held in a prison constantly monitored by Outer Heaven security. His sister Jennifer infiltrated the Outer Heaven fortress by posing as a member of the medical staff in an attempt to rescue him. He tells Solid Snake how to escape Outer Heaven after he is rescued. Big Shell environmental conservation group VIP Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned) A VIP supposedly belonging to a major conservation group involved with the offshore decontamination facility Big Shell. The Colonel told Raiden that the VIP was held hostage while on an inspection tour during the Sons of Liberty's armed takeover of the facility in 2009. However, Richard Ames later revealed that the inspection tour was to check Arsenal Gear's progress. It's likely that the VIP never existed. Representative of the Secretary of Defense Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker The representative of the Secretary of Defense was called in to decide on whether to retaliate against Russia after ballistic trajectory data arrived at NORAD making it seem as though Russia was going to nuke the United States. As the President and most of his staff were out of the United States for the SALT II talks at Vladivostok, he, some of the members of the war room, and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff were forced to make the decision themselves. However, when Big Boss called the Chairman to explain that the missile data was actually faked data leaked by the CIA station chief of Central America, and attempted to give proof of his identity, the representative was reluctant to believe Big Boss, trying to tell the Chairman that it's a trick. However, he did not realize that the story was actually true due to the Chairman being the Army Chief of Staff in the event Big Boss referred to. When the Chairman attempted to abort the nuclear strike, the representative held him at gunpoint, and he and the other members of the war room ended up mutinying until Peace Walker sacrificed herself. Behind the scenes He was voiced by Takeshi Aono in the Japanese version, the voice actor for Roy Campbell. The character's voice actor in the English version is not credited. Negotiator Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) A negotiator was a person Big Boss knew that was able to help government officials in regards to matters when the Militaires Sans Frontieres was not willing to take their job, such as things more political in nature. Big Boss suggested to Galvez that he tell the Costa Rican government in San Jose that Big Boss can provide them with this negotiator to deal with the issue of the mysterious paramilitary group invading Costa Rica after Galvez tried to claim that the government had its hands tied at its back, when trying to refuse the mission. Kazuhira Miller's mother The mother of Kazuhira Miller. She originally lived in Tokyo, but she lost her parents during World War II on March 10th, 1945, when America bombed Tokyo with 381,300 cluster bombs, leaving a third of Tokyo in ruin due to most houses in Japan being made of wood at the time. She then went to live with her cousin in Yokosuka for the remaining period of the war. After America won by bombing Hiroshima and Nagasaki, she, in her mid-teens, as well as her cousin had to survive the post war period after American soldiers occupied the town the only way they knew how, by servicing the troops. Because of her job, this resulted in her sleeping with a GHQ officer under the command of General Whitney named Colonel Miller. She was treated like a wife to Miller, with a picture of them being taken and then received money from Miller before he ceases contact with her when he left for his homeland, America. Their son was born after he left, and she named him Kazuhira because she viewed him as her hope of peace in post-war Japan. As a consequence of his father leaving Japan before he was born, he was also considered to not be a Japanese citizen due to his father being unknown in the family register. She then used the money Miller left her to open a shop selling cigarettes for American soldiers stationed in Japan. Later on, STDs she received due to her job left her ill and slowly losing her memory, resulting in her retiring to her sickbed as well as Kazuhira running the shop for her. Eventually, her son left for college in America so he'd meet his father without her permission. Four years later, he returned to Japan, and because of her STDs ravaging her mind so much, she forgot who Kazuhira was. She was eventually given hospital payments by her son while the latter joined the JSDF until she died three years later. Non-canon characters Colonel Vermon CaTaffy Appearances: Metal Gear manual (NES version), Snake's Revenge manual A character referenced in the instruction manual for the NES version of Metal Gear, who is identified as the game's antagonist. He is described as a "shepherd boy, who grew up on the remote banks of the Sam Sam River in outer Mongolia with his 27 sisters" before becoming the leader of Outer Heaven. It should be noted that the character of Vermon CaTaffy is only mentioned in the manual and does not actually appear in the game (where the leader of Outer Heaven is revealed to be Big Boss at the end), nor was CaTaffy mentioned in the Japanese manual for the Famicom version, as he is a product of the game's localization. It is believed that his name is a parody of Muammar al-Gaddafi. In the English manual, he was also mentioned to have kept trained killer scorpions at Desert 2, even though the original game implies that those were actually wild scorpions. CaTaffy is mentioned again in Snake's Revenge on the back of the game's package, where he is the one donated Metal Gear to the game's new antagonist, Higharolla Kockamamie, and was allegedly responsible for the deaths of two of Snake's friends. The manual and game doesn't clarify who these friends were. Commander South Appearances: Metal Gear manual (NES version) A character referenced in the instruction manual for the NES version of Metal Gear. He is identified as the commander of FOXHOUND and Solid Snake's commanding officer, a role served by Big Boss in the actual game. Like Vermon CaTaffy, he is a creation of the game's English localization and was never mentioned in the Japanese manual of the Famicom release. His name is believed to be a play on Oliver North. Higharolla Kockamamie Appearances: Snake's Revenge manual A character mentioned in the instruction manual of the NES game Snake's Revenge. Described by the manual as a terrorist from the country of Teristan and the eight-times recipient of the "Merciless Man of the Year," his stronghold Fortress Fanatic is located at the outskirts of Ishkabibil. Like Vermon CaTaffy, Higharolla is not mentioned in the game at all and the ultimate antagonist is a cybernetic version of Big Boss. While Snake's Revenge was never released in Japan, the game was developed by a Japanese staff, so it can be assumed that the Higharolla was a creation of the game's localization, much like Vermon CaTaffy. His name is believed to be a play on Ayatollah Khomeini. Solid Snake's companions Appearances: Metal Gear (NES version) In the NES version of Metal Gear, Snake performs an air insertion by skydiving and parachuting into the jungle with three other soldiers who disappear after landing. They are neither seen or mentioned again. Twin Shot Appearances: Metal Gear (NES version) In the NES version of Metal Gear, Twin Shot are a pair of gunners that Snake faced on the rooftop of Building No. 1. GAKO Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Biography A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looked like one of the Soviet soldiers deployed to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but wore the Gako camouflage. During the San Hieronymo Incident, he was known to have provided Big Boss's resistance with GA-KOs (the toy duck shown on his camo), which could be used to distract enemies. Behind the scenes The Gako Camo soldier is an unlockable character in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. The Gako camouflage is from Metal Gear Solid 3. The password for GAKO Camo soldier is !TRAUMER. His EU Password is GAK.O. His careers are athlete and scout. His stats are 90 minimum life, 150 maximum life, 220 minimum stamina, 320 maximum stamina, a sense (SNS) of 50, ranks A for handgun usage, B for submachine gun usage, B for assault rifle usage, C for shotgun usage, A for sniper rifle usage, C for heavy weapons, B for Knife/CQC usage, A for throwing weapons, S for traps, A for technical skill, and B for medical skill. Trenya Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Biography Trenya is a member of the Felynes species. An adventurous Felynes treasure hunter. He appears before Big Boss in his boat, causing Big Boss to instinctively point his gun out of shock. Trenya then responds that Big Boss shouldn't point his gun at him. Big Boss then is even further surprised that the enigmatic creature is apparently a talking cat. He then asks Big Boss if he happened to be a hunter (presumably referring to Monster Hunters), and introduces himself to Big Boss. Trenya then explains that if Big Boss is a hunter, he can take him to an island inhabited by rare creatures, thinking that Big Boss would "get a kick out of hunting them." Big Boss is shocked to learn that there are apparently creatures rarer than a talking cat. Trenya then remarks that the creatures are even bigger on the island, real monsters. Big Boss then states that he is not a hunter. Trenya thought he must have been a hunter due to his "killer eyes" and was shocked to learn that he wasn't. Trenya remarks disappointment that Big Boss refused, as he apparently travelled all the way from Pokke Farm only to have no customers for his Monster Hunting sale thus far. Big Boss then remarks that he has things to do, so he'd need to find someone else to do Monster Hunting. Trenya then asks if Big Boss will at least listen to his sales pitch: On the island, there are rare monsters that drop amazing stuff when they are defeated, stuff that is guaranteed to be pretty handy, as well as suggesting that Big Boss try to take a look when he has time. If Big Boss decides to do it, he'll ferry him over to the island. Big Boss then decides it is "purrfect." Behind the scenes Trenya is a character from Capcom's Monster Hunter series as part of a cross-promotional gimmick. After unlocking him, Big Boss, and some friends, can go over to the island to hunt several Monster Hunter related enemies. Also, even though Trenya is explicitly referred to as a talking cat by several characters, his actual vocal speech is that of regular meows translated by subtitles. No. 4 A mysterious person who gave instructions via Codec in the VR Special Stages missions. ''Metal Gear Acid Minnette Donnel A child passenger who was aboard Flight 326 during its hijacking by terrorists. She defused the bomb on board with the assistance of Alice Hazel. She was actually Constance Flemming, Dr. William Flemming's daughter, possessed by the spirit of No. 104. Viggo Hach A senator and presidential candidate who was thought to become the next president. He was on Flight 326 when it was hijacked. No. 16 believed that Hach was Hans Davis and had him killed, not knowing that the real Hans Davis was Charles Schmeiser, the man working under Roger McCoy. Snake Tales'' Captain O'Brien O'Brien was a United States Navy Captain. He attempted to use Vamp, a Dead Cell member who was tasked by Colonel Jackson to make the public wrongfully believe that Jackson was framed, in an agenda to tame Vamp and Dead Cell. He lied to Snake about Scott Dolph's prison being "Watertight" in order to keep the illusion. He also ordered Vamp, as a test to his loyalty, to kill Dolph. However, he met his demise when threatening Vamp that he'll further frame Dead Cell if he doesn't comply. Due to the low production value of Snake Tales, O'Brien looks like the Navy Captain from the Big Shell part of MGS2. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Lists